1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a cellular phone, and more particularly to the cellular phone in which a power of a receiver side being in a OFF state can be turned ON by a sender side when the sender side needs to send the receiver side urgent information, and a method for setting the cellular phone being in a power-OFF state to a power-ON state.
The present application claims priority of Japanese Patent Application No. 2000-372940 filed on Dec. 7, 2000, which is hereby incorporated by reference.
2. Description of the Related art
If a conventional cellular phone at a receiver side is turned OFF or the conventional cellular phone is located in a non-communicable area of a radio wave, it may be impossible for a conventional cellular phone at a sender side to communicate smith the conventional cellular phone at the receiver side even if a sending person has the cellular phone to communicate with another person having the cellular phone at the receiver side.
An occurrence of being located in the non-communicable area is becoming less because recently, in some countries, for example, in Japan, the non-communicable areas are quite limited. Even if the conventional cellular phone of the receiving person is located in the non-communicable area, generally, it becomes communicable when the receiving person approaches near a vicinity of a communicable area.
However, in any case in which the conventional cellular phone at the receiver side is turned OFF, it is impossible to recognize a call or a notification for the receiving person unless the receiving person turns ON the conventional cellular phone.